


Naked Beauty

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Naked in School, Public Nudity, going commando, small towel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: After getting out of a post-gym class shower, Haru finds her clothes missing. After much panicking, she decides to go to Makoto for help, but, after a series of unfortunate events that brings out a side of Haru she never knew about, Makoto finds that maybe she shouldn't have helped this time...
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

"Hm hm hm hmmm~" Haru hummed to herself as she washed herself off in the shower. It was just after gym class, so she was currently showering in the locker room showers. She always took a while, but she had lunch right after, so she was never late for an actual class. It had been weird showering at school at first, but she was used to it and it was actually pretty nice.

"Hm hm hmmm hm~" she continued to hum as she ran her hands through her hair. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down her body.

It was getting a little late though, so she finally finished up and washed out whatever soap had been left. She turned off the water, stepped out, and grabbed her towel. She even started to bring her own towel for this.

Maybe she enjoyed it a little too much.

Once she was dried off enough, she reached for her clothes. Her hands grasped at nothing for a bit, which wasn't uncommon. But then after ten seconds, when she still hadn't managed to grab her clothes, she finally actually looked, and she froze.

Her clothes weren't there.

She frantically looked around. Her clothes were nowhere in sight, neither her normal clothes nor her gym clothes. Where had they gone? Surely they hadn't just vanished. Clothes obviously didn't work like that. Did someone take them? If so, who? And why?

Beginning to panic, she tried to think of a solution. All the other lockers were locked, so she wouldn't be able to take someone else's, not that she would. The room was also already locked, so she also couldn't grab some spare clothes the school offered. The towel was too small to wear around, and she wouldn't want to do that anyway. Though if it came down to it, it might be preferable to complete nudity.

Thankfully there was no one else still there, so she crept through the locker room, feeling weird being naked in here. She shivered a little at the feeling of the cold air against her warm, still slightly damp body, as well as the cold floor against her bare feet. She moved to the door, and opened it enough to stick her head out into the hallway. People were at lunch, so there was no one there. If she wanted to make a break for it, this was the best time, but she didn’t even know where she would go. She probably shouldn’t go up to the office for several reasons...

She moved back inside the room. Once again, she desperately looked around the room, trying to find something to save her from this situation.

Haru was then finally struck with an idea: Makoto. She should be in the Student Council Office right now, even during lunch! She would know what to do! Haru smiled to herself. She could do this! She just needed to get there before anyone saw her. She crept back over to the door and looked out, checking the hallway once more. The hallway was still empty. But it likely wouldn’t stay that way for long. She needed to move. She shivered in both anticipation and at the chill of being nude in the cold locker room.

Haru took a tentative step out, revealing her bare leg to the empty halls for only a moment before she quickly pulled it back in. It was a mixture of hesitation and deliberation as she looked back at the shower. The small towel was still sitting there. She could use it. It would cover up enough that if she was careful, no one would see anything. But somehow, going like that seemed kind of more embarrassing than just baring it and running nude. Plus, what if it got stuck on something? Then she’d be screwed anyway. But still…

Haru nodded to herself as she walked over and grabbed the towel. Anything is better than nothing. She did her best to cover as much of her body as possible. She cursed her bust as she tied up the top of the towel. It barely covered her chest, leaving her with a lot of cleavage. Down below, it was situated just below her groin. It was very easy to tell the towel was the only thing she was wearing and all someone had to do to see her crotch was look slightly under her. Not only that, but the towel didn't feel as secure as she would've liked, but it was the best she could do. She sighed. No time for debate: there wasn't much time left until lunch was over.

With determination, she opened the door, and stepped out of the locker room. Immediately, she flattened herself against the wall and examined the hallway. It was still as empty as before. She didn't have long, however. She needed to move.

She made her way down the halls, shivering at the feeling of the cold tiles on her bare feet. She tried to keep a good pace, but not so fast that things...jiggled too much and possibly loosened the towel. While she did this fast walk, she suddenly laughed as she thought about the bizarre scenario she was currently in. Walking down the halls of her school completely naked in just a small towel. She shook her head. She reached the stairs and started making her way up. Her face flushed as she was painfully aware of how exposed she would be if someone climbed up underneath her. Out of paranoia, she turned back to check, but of course, no one was there. She continued onward. Despite her efforts, every step up the stairs caused her breasts to bounce slightly, which made her afraid it was making the towel come loose. She stopped at the top of the stairs to undo the towel. She looked around, checking before she opened the towel up, flashing the empty halls and closed it again, retying it.

After checking again out of intense paranoia, she continued down until she reached the Student Council Room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed the door, then stopped when she heard a voice. But not just any voice; a male one. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. She could hear Makoto inside, but she could also hear the voices of the other Council members, some of which were male, which is exactly who she didn't want to see her like this. Maybe she shouldn't-

Suddenly, the bell rang, startling her. She jumped, causing the towel to become loose, but she didn't notice. She was too focused on the fact that she could hear students moving around in the distance. Her face paled as she realized the hallway would soon be full of people. She glanced at the door, then the hallway, then back again.

There were guys inside the room, but Makoto was also in there. She could try to come up with a different plan and run somewhere, but she only had a small window before she would get seen by dozens of students. And all the while, her towel was slowly starting to slip off, unbeknownst to her. She began to panic as she heard many pairs of footsteps approaching.

Before she could hesitate, Haru quickly rushed into the Student Council room. She ran in and closed the door behind her. She heard chairs move as gasps were heard through the room. She turned around to find a pale-faced Makoto. Haru ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to help me!" Haru said. Makoto simply stared at her, her eyes roaming over Haru's body. Finally, it hit her. She felt something, or rather, didn't feel something. Terrified, she slowly looked down and found that indeed, her towel was gone, abandoned in the hallway.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Haru cried out, backing away as she covered herself with her hands as best she could.

"H-Haru?" Makoto asked as she rushed over and knelt down. "What is going on?"

"M-my clothes...were stolen." she explained simply. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Just please help me!" Haru glanced around at the others in here. She could see that some of the males had their hands conspicuously placed over their crotches. Makoto saw where she was looking.

"S-sorry, but we should really disband for today and pick this up again tomorrow." Makoto said as professionally as she could. The females in the room nodded in understanding, and grabbed the males, pulling them out of the room. Once they were finally gone, Makoto helped Haru to a chair. While she was now alone with Makoto, she still decided to keep herself covered. Haru explained what had happened, and when she was done, Makoto sat with her eyes closes in thought. Finally she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She stood up and walked over to a box of what appeared to be large sheets of paper. She grabbed a sheet and held it up, humming.

"What...are you doing?" Haru asked.

"I'm trying to think of a way to make you some temporary clothing so you can leave while maintaining some dignity." Makoto explained. "I think I can pull some strings to allow you to go home early today without getting in trouble, so long as this doesn't happen again."

"Really?!" Haru said, standing. "Thank you so much!" she said with a smile as she clapped her hands together. Makoto blushed and looked away. Haru remembered her state of dress and covered herself again as she sat down. Makoto rolled up her sleeves and got to work. Haru watched in awe as Makoto designed some temporary clothes out of the sheets of paper. It took about 20 minutes, but when she was done, she held them up for Haru to see. Haru clapped and reached for them, but she was surprised when Makoto pulled them away.

"Wait." she said. "I can't let you go in just some paper clothes." she set down the paper clothes and took a deep breath. With a blush, she began to fiddle underneath her shirt and right before Haru's eyes, she managed to undo her bra and pull it off without taking her shirt off and handed it to Haru.

"H-huh?" Haru said in confusion as she held onto the surprisingly plain white bra.

"I-I have my uniform, you should at least have underwear." Makoto explained. Haru was then greeted with a sight she'd never expected to see: Makoto reached under her skirt and pulled down her matching white panties, stepping out of them and handing them to Haru. Haru's face flushed along with Makoto's as she took the panties as well.

"Y-you sure?" Haru asked.

"I'll be fine. You're in more danger here." Makoto said. She urged her to put them on as she picked the paper clothes back up. Makoto bent down to pick them up, almost causing her skirt to rise up to a dangerous level. Seeing that and knowing that Makoto no longer had panties on under the skirt was actually kinda...hot...to Haru. She tried to shake those thoughts away as she started putting the underwear on. The panties fit well but the bra was a little small. Makoto turned and handed her the clothes, her eyes glancing at her slightly stretched bra.

After a bit of time involving some awkward putting on of the paper clothes, Haru was sufficiently covered in a mock version of normal pants and a shirt. They liked to slip off Haru's body, but she could deal with it. "Let's go." Makoto said as she walked to the door. "I'll escort you in case something happens."

"M-Makoto." Haru said. "I...I really appreciate this..."

"It's what friends do, right?" Makoto said, giving her a reassuring smile. Haru smiled and nodded back before walking over to the door. They gave each other a nod and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

They slowly made their way out the door. It was currently in the middle of class, so the hallways were thankfully empty again. Makoto gestured for her to follow, and they began walking. As they walked, Haru kept readjusting the paper clothes to make sure they stayed on her body. Meanwhile, she could see Makoto pulling down her skirt. Once again, the idea that Makoto was bare under that skirt was slightly arousing to Haru.

They went down the stairs, with Makoto in the lead. Haru felt discomfort as the paper rubbed against her skin. She was sure to get paper cuts.

As they reached the bottom floor, an alarm made them both jump. Before Haru could ask what it was, the sprinklers above them went off, dousing them in water.

"F-Fire alarm!" Makoto explained. At the alarm, as per practice, students began to flood out of rooms, finding the two girl standing in the middle of the hallway. Makoto subconsciously pulled her skirt down with one hand as she covered her chest with the other, and looked over at Haru. Her eyes went wide when she saw that the paper was starting to fall apart from the water. Students started to stop and stare at the girl as some pieces of the paper clothing clung to her wet body while most of it fell to the floor. Haru soon realized what was happening, and began to panic, looking around as students stared at her. Teachers were trying to wrangle students out the doors, but some stayed behind to watch the melting clothes. Unfortunately, it only got worse as the awful white bra and panties also became see-through, exposing her perky pink nipples, which were already stretched against the fabric, as well as her hairless pussy. Haru cried out as she tried to cover herself. She couldn't cover everything, though, and students started to rush in, their phones recording the girl's state of dress from both the front and the back, where her very visible ass was in display through the white fabric. The flood of students started to push around Makoto, too focused on the exposed girl to worry about manners. Makoto got knocked around until one hard hit knocked her to the floor, where she landed on all fours. She then heard a gasp, and she froze.

In her fall, her skirt had ridden up, exposing her bare ass to the students behind her, who quickly went to work recording and snapping pictures of the beautiful behind in front of them. Makoto’s face went red and she tried to stand, but continued to get trampled back onto the floor by the crazed students.

Meanwhile, Haru was still panicking, as the wetness of the bra, combined with the size of her bust, was starting to strain the fabric. Perhaps it was an older bra, because it soon gave way under all the stress, and it snapped down the middle, allowing Haru's breasts to bounce free as the bra fell to the floor. A student quickly snatched it up as Haru cried out in panic.

Makoto was still unable to get up, and she could swear someone was pulling her skirt up to better show off her ass to the onlookers. The water continued to fall, soaking the floor. Makoto quickly discovered this as she tried to stand and slipped in such a way that her uniform rode up, revealing a tiny part of her breasts. Along with that, her skirt came up, and revealed her pussy to the world, much to the delight of the male students. They were beyond the teachers' control now.

Before she could recover, Makoto felt her uniform being pulled up by someone, and her two shapely mounds slowly came into view, more and more getting revealed as they were slowly pulled upward. She was in too much of a state of shock to properly fight back against whatever pervert was stripping her in the hallway. More and more of her breasts came into view, slowly approaching the ultimate reveal.

Makoto's uniform continued to get pulled off as she laid there in shock. Haru saw the situation Makoto was in, and realized she couldn't just stand there. She took a step towards her, and slipped as well, falling onto her ass. Unfortunately, someone took that opportunity to grab onto the wet panties and pull. Before she even knew it, she was lying there naked, wailing. She didn't even know if the teachers, way in the back of the crowd, knew what was happening.

After hearing Haru's wail, it finally snapped Makoto out of it, and she leapt up just as the uniform was fully pulled off, and her modest bust was revealed. She stood and maneuvered over to Haru, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She felt hands on her skirt, but tried to ignore it and focus on her friend. She helped pull Haru through the crowd, feeling her skirt getting torn off her body as they pushed through. She felt hands rub over her body as they pushed through the crowd of students. She blushed but she couldn't worry about that right now. Finally, they managed to get to the outskirts and they ran. Unfortunately, the only way they could go was outside, but if they had no choice, they had to. They sprinted out the door and ran. Thankfully, their training as Phantom Thieves helped them know how to run fast, and they bolted away from the crowd of horny students that followed after them.

They couldn't rush out into the street, so Makoto led Haru around the side of the school. Once they turned a corner, they leapt into some bushes and waited quietly as they heard the student pass. Eventually, they also heard the teachers yell at the students to get into line and follow the procedures. Dejectedly, they listened and walked away from the hidden girls.

Makoto took inventory. Haru was completely naked once again, and Makoto was left in just her socks and shoes. It was...not a favorable situation. Maybe giving Haru her underwear hadn't been the best idea, but she had just felt bad for the poor naked girl.

Makoto looked out to see that the students had started to line up so they could take attendance.

"What do we do?" Haru asked quietly.

"Let's just wait." she answered. And so they did. It eventually turned out that the alarm was a prankster and that everyone could come back inside. They filed back in, and Makoto growled to herself as she watched a few students walk back inside with her clothes. She sighed.

"Okay." she said, trying to remain calm. "We have two options: try to leave the school and get back to one of our homes..." Haru's face paled at the idea. "...or we could get back inside and try to find some spare clothes somewhere else." They had a few options: lost and found in the office, the nurse's office...each had their own risks, but it definitely seemed better than wandering around the city like this.

"Maybe we can find some spare clothes in the nurse's office." Makoto said. "We should try to head there."

"Is there anything we can do to try to cover ourselves so we're not just going naked?" Haru asked nervously. Makoto looked around, then grabbed one of the roots of the bush. She was able to pull it out and held it over herself. The section she had pulled managed to cover quite a bit, if she positioned it right. She nodded and handed it to Haru. She grabbed three more, and after a bit of adjusting, they crept out of the bushes. They both had one section in the front to cover both the chest and crotch, and one behind to cover their butts. Makoto looked back to the destroyed bush. She felt bad, but it was necessary. She could fix it later.

"Let's hurry, before the next bell." Haru said, and Makoto nodded. They sprinted towards the door, Makoto aware of the bouncing of her chest with every step. The leaves rubbed against her nipples, which felt odd, yet unfortunately pleasurable. She just had to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Haru was feeling the same thing, but it was a bit harder for her to ignore. She was standing behind Makoto as they walked, so she was able to get a decent view of her ass, which wasn't as covered as she probably thought it was.

Now, Haru never really considered herself as something other than straight, but even she had to admit that Makoto...simply had a nice ass. She wasn't going to say that out loud, but it was true.

The two made it inside the building, which was thankfully empty, and Makoto rushed towards the nurse's office with Haru in tow. It didn't take long for them to make it, and Makoto moved the leaves from behind her to try the door. This gave Haru a great, unexposed view of her ass, which she took more delight in than she probably should've. The door was unlocked, so they went inside. Once inside, Makoto threw aside the leaves and immediately began searching. The nurse seemed to be gone for now, so they tried to look as fast as possible before they came back. Makoto checked the closet while Haru checked the desk.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They both froze for only a moment before they started looking around. Just as the door opened, both girls leapt towards a bed and went underneath it. Unfortunately, they had managed to go for the same bed, so their nude bodies crushed together, causing both girls to flinch, then freeze as someone stepped in.  
"Hello?" the person said. It was a male, which only made it worse. "Nurse? You there?"

Makoto tried to stay absolutely still, but Haru was having quite the trouble doing that. All she could focus on was the feeling of Makoto's extremely soft chest against hers, and how Haru's leg was between Makoto's legs, just barely rubbing up against...

Haru trembled, which Makoto could obviously feel. Makoto took it as her being scared, however, as she looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Of course, she could feel it too, but she was doing her best to ignore it. The student started to walk around, looking for the nurse.

Finally, Haru couldn't take it anymore, and she slightly shifted her body, causing her nipples to rub against Makoto's. Makoto had to use her hand to suppress a gasp from the sudden pleasure she felt. Then she felt it again, along with the movement of Haru's body. She looked to find Haru grinding up against her, and gave her a questioning look. Haru just kept grinding against her, rubbing their nipples together as well as slowly sliding her leg between Makoto's legs. Makoto desperately tried to hold in her moans, unable to tell Haru to stop, as if she removed her hand, she knew she'd moan. So Makoto sat there and took the feeling of Haru's body against hers. Despite herself, she felt herself getting wet down below, as she couldn't deny it felt good.

Haru noticed, and so she softly placed her hand on Makoto's cheek. Makoto went wide-eyed and stared at Haru. Was this...really happening?! Haru drew closer, and all Makoto could do was shake her head. Haru ignored it as she grabbed Makoto's hand, pulled it away, and before Makoto could protest, Haru pressed her lips against Makoto's.  
It was her first kiss, and it was definitely not going how she had expected. Makoto sat there helplessly as Haru not only ground her nude body against hers, making their nipples rub together over and over, but she also embraced her in a passionate kiss. Many, many things swirled through Makoto's mind, and she struggled to keep quiet as the boy sat down on the bed they were currently under. It was then that Makoto felt Haru shove her tongue inside Makoto's mouth, shocking her enough that she leapt up, hitting the bottom of the bed. This was finally enough to get Haru to stop in that position, along with Makoto, waiting as they heard the guy above them react.

"What...was that?" he asked.

The two girls looked at each other, Haru's tongue still inside Makoto's mouth as the boy began to look around, and finally stood up. Makoto began to tremble as she just waited for the boy to look underneath and find them in such a compromising position. She braced herself, waiting…

Slowly, the guy stood and took a step. He knelt down and looked under the bed. Makoto and Haru went wide-eyed as they stared at Ryuji's shocked expression. They were still locked together in a kiss, their nude bodies pressed tightly together.

"Wh-what..." Ryuji said, and Makoto quickly scrambled to get out of Haru's grasp. Ryuji stumbled back in surprise as Makoto bumped into the bed a few times before she finally managed to get out from under the bed and leapt up. She covered herself as she stood, staring at Ryuji with an intense blush on her face.

"I-I didn't know you two were..." Ryuji said, his own face red as his eyes subconsciously ran over Makoto's body. Makoto shook her head. Meanwhile, Haru slowly crept out from under the bed, a dreamy smile decorating her face. Ryuji looked between the two, a confused look on his face.

"Then why-"

"Listen, it's a long story, but it's not like that!" Makoto said. "We...got stuck here...like this." Ryuji continued to stare. Makoto stared back, and then looked at his clothes. She was struck with an idea. "Take off your clothes."

"What?!" he said.

"Give us your shirt and pants. Come on, we're completely naked over here!" Makoto repeated. "Please? You can keep your boxers, we just need something!" Ryuji looked at the two helpless girls for a few moments before sighing.

"F-fine. But you owe me!" he said. Makoto nodded and Ryuji pulled off his shirt, handing it to Makoto, who slipped it on. It was long enough that if she pulled it down, it would cover everything at least a bit. Then he took off his pants and handed them to Haru, who almost seemed a little disappointed to put them on. Makoto blushed when she saw an obvious bulge in Ryuji's boxers, but she decided to let it go for now. He was a guy after all.

"Now then, we-" Makoto started, but before she could finish, they heard footsteps. Haru grabbed Makoto and pulled her back under the bed as the door opened.

"Nurse, I need a-" a girl's voice was heard, followed by a gasp.

"Um..." Ryuji stuttered. "This is, uh..."

The girl squealed and started to yell at Ryuji about being a perv, and Ryuji tried to explain the bizarre situation through the girl's shouts.

Meanwhile, Makoto soon found herself trapped once again in a bad situation as she felt Haru's hand on her chest. They were in a sort of spooning position, with Haru as the big spoon. Makoto shuddered, and froze in horror as Haru's other hand crept down Makoto's body, over her thighs, and between her legs. Just as Haru touched her, Makoto squealed and launched herself away, causing her to pop out from under the bed. The girl who had been yelling at Ryuji stopped when she laid eyes on Makoto. Makoto laughed nervously as Haru also popped out, giggling. The girl looked between the two girls before squealing again as she ran off. Ryuji growled.

"Okay, give me my clothes back!" he yelled at the two as they once again crept out from under the bed. Makoto sighed.

"Fine. But only if you bring us some clothes from lost and found!" Makoto countered. Ryuji nodded and held out his hand. Makoto sighed as she pulled the shirt off, very aware of how much skin she was showing Ryuji as she did so. She handed the shirt over and for the upteenth time today, used her hands to try to protect her modesty. Haru pulled off the pants, no longer covering herself, and handed them over. Ryuji respectfully looked away as he put his clothes back on.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." he said, and walked out the door. Makoto sighed.

"What do we do now?" she asked, and she felt a shiver as Haru hugged her from behind, her soft breasts pressing against her back.

"Well, we could..." Haru started, but before she could finish, they heard more footsteps. Makoto let out a premature sigh of annoyance as once again, Haru happily pulled Makoto underneath a bed. Makoto knew that being here with Haru was a bad idea, but was it worse than the alternative? She sure didn't think so.

They laid there as the door opened, and someone else stepped inside.

"Hehehehe~" The two girls heard the giggle of the nurse as she stepped into the room, along with someone else. The nurse turned and locked the door. "Let's try to make it quick."

"You really can't wait, can you~?" the other person said. It was a man, someone neither of them recognized. "Are you really sure we should be doing it here?" The nurse went silent at his question, and after a moment, something fell to the floor at her feet. Makoto and Haru looked in shock as they found the nurse's panties around her ankles. She stepped out of them and picked them up. "Okay, then." the guy said. The nurse giggled again, and led the guy over to a bed, which of course ended up being the exact one the girls were hiding under. They both laughed as they fell onto the bed, and soon they saw clothes being thrown aside. There was a coat, a shirt, pants, a bra...even eventually boxers. Then they heard the two above them begin to make out passionately, sloppily.

As Makoto could do nothing but listen in horror, she suddenly felt a hand between her legs. She turned slightly to see Haru giving her a seductive grin as she began to caress Makoto's pussy. Makoto couldn't let them be caught this time, not like this, not by the nurse, and especially not while she was doing that with that guy.

So Makoto had no choice but to try to stay silent as Haru's finger traced over Makoto's lower lips. Makoto was still wet from arousal, so it soon coated Haru's finger. Makoto had to put a hand over her mouth to suppress a gasp when Haru placed her mouth on Makoto's neck, and started sucking on it. It felt good...way too good. Makoto felt herself moaning behind her hand. Meanwhile, similar sounds could be heard above them from the two adults.

Makoto tried to kick Haru to signal to her to knock it off, but she completely ignored it, and instead pressed her finger against her slit, making shivers run through Makoto's entire body. Up above, they could hear a new kind of noise, one that almost sounded like a...slapping noise. Makoto could barely focus on it, though, as Haru slowly slipped her finger inside Makoto's pussy. She lurched, causing her head to hit the underside of the bed, but thankfully the adults were too preoccupied to notice.

Suddenly, the doorknob to the room jiggled, and the nurse shot up. It jiggled again, and then there was a knock.

"Damn it." the nurse growled, and got off the bed. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on, as it was enough to cover her body, and kicked the other clothes out of view. The bed was hidden from the door so the nurse went to the door, unlocked it, and opened it a crack.

"Um, hey." Ryuji said. "I was uh..."

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy right now, so if it isn't important, then..." the nurse said as she started to close the door.

"Wait-!" Ryuji tried to plead, but the door was closed and locked in his face. She turned back to the guy.

"Now, where were we~?" she asked, slipping off her coat as she walked back towards them. Makoto could see a brief glimpse of hair before the nurse climbed back onto the bed, and after a moment, that slapping sound resumed. Meanwhile, Ryuji kept knocking on the door, to no avail.

The entire time, Haru hadn't let up. Her finger wiggled around inside Makoto's restricting insides, and had even started thrusting it in and out of her. Makoto was desperately trying to suppress her moans as her entire body shook.

The nurse moaned above them as the slapping sound went faster and faster. Makoto felt a pressure building inside of herself as Haru sped up her thrusts, simultaneously biting gently into Makoto's neck.

"I-I'm gonna..." the woman said above them, the sound faster than ever. Then, at almost the same moment, the nurse and Makoto moaned in stereo as they both came, spraying fluids onto two different things. Makoto shook as it flowed out, and once she was done, she collapsed to the floor, just as the woman collapsed onto the bed. Both breathed heavily, though Makoto still had her hand on her mouth.

All the while, Ryuji kept knocking.

"Maybe...it is important..." the man said. The nurse sighed.

"Fine, get dressed and I can take care of it." the nurse said as she slowly rose, and stepped onto the floor, her legs a little shaky. She retrieved her clothes and started to get dressed. Meanwhile, the guy moved and sat with his feet on the floor.

"Hmm..." he said, and stood up. The two simply watched as he turned, knelt down, and looked under the bed, where his eyes locked onto theirs. He gasped in surprise, as did Makoto, who could very easily see something on his body she had never seen in person before, and definitely hadn't wanted to see in this situation.

"Wow..." he breathed, then stood up as the nurse called his name. Makoto's head spun as she frantically tried to think of a way out of this. "Hey, maybe you should speak to him outside. I...need to take care of something." he said, which only made Makoto panic more. Who knows what could happen if they were left alone like this with a guy who wasn't afraid to have sex in a place like this!

"Alright, just be fast." the nurse said as she started to walk away, now fully dressed. As the guy knelt down again, Makoto felt thoughts run through her head rapidly as she tried to think of something, anything!

Suddenly, the girls heard a sort of crashing noise, and they watched as Ryuji ran into view, freezing as he laid eyes on the naked man on the bed. He was holding a bundle of clothes, and the nurse was right behind him, pale as a sheet.

"U-umm..." the man said.

"Leave." Ryuji said flatly. He glanced down to see the two underneath the bed.

"What? You can't just tell us to leave!" the nurse exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you know who you're-" Suddenly, Ryuji cut them off as he held up his phone and hit a button. Suddenly, the sounds of moans were heard, accompanied by the voices of both the man and the nurse. The nurse's face somehow turned even paler.  
"Leave." he repeated. The nurse glared at him fiercely.

"You will regret this, you brat." she growled, and gestured for the man to get his clothes. He got up, got dressed, and he and the nurse left the room, slamming the door behind them. Once they were gone, Ryuji's shoulders fell and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope this doesn't come to bit me in the ass..." he mumbled as Makoto and Haru crawled out from under the bed and stood. He held out the clothes. "Here, hopefully these will fit."

"Thank you so much!" Makoto said as she embraced Ryuji without thinking. Ryuji's face turned red as he took a step back, and once Makoto realized what she was doing, she quickly stepped back. "U-um, yeah..." She grabbed some of the clothes and ducked out of sight to get dressed. Haru smiled and grabbed the rest of the clothes and simply started putting them on in front of Ryuji. Ryuji respectfully looked away.

"You know, I had suspected something was up with the nurse and that teacher." Ryuji said to break the awkward silence. "I'm happy I was finally able to catch them in the act."  
"What are you gonna do with that recording?" Makoto asked. Unsurprisingly, there weren't any bras or panties in the lost and found, so to try to avoid repeating a mistake, she picked out a thicker shirt and shorts instead of a skirt. If you looked carefully, you could probably tell she wasn't wearing a bra, but she was planning on heading straight home after this, so it should be fine. She could explain herself tomorrow. Once she was finally dressed, she stepped out and sighed, finally at ease.

"I didn't like her threat, so I'm gonna keep it for now, just in case." Ryuji answered. Haru finished up getting dressed in a similar way as Makoto, and Ryuji finally turned around. "You owe me, you know."

"Yes, we do." Makoto said with a slight bow. "I will be sure to make it up to you." Makoto stood for a moment before she remembered something. "Although, that one girl..."  
"Right..." Ryuji said. They both remembered the girl that had come in and seen the two girls naked under the bed. Hopefully she hadn't recognized the two, but with Makoto being the student council president, it was likely she at least was recognized. Makoto sighed. Yet another problem to deal with.

Makoto wasn't even thinking of the fact that all those people in the hallways had seen them, too.

Makoto looked sideways at Haru, who didn't seem to want to look her in the eyes. And then there was her...

Ryuji looked between the two and cleared his throat. "Well then, I should probably be going now."

"R-right." Makoto said. "I need to talk to Haru actually, so..." Ryuji nodded, and headed out the door. Once he was gone, Makoto turned to Haru. She opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped when Haru placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Makoto blushed as she stared at Haru, who winked at her before she quickly fled the room. Makoto stood there, staring after her, dumbstruck.

What...was that?

Makoto simply stared like an idiot for a while before she finally tried to compose herself. She waited for her blush to fade before she steadied herself. She'd just have to try to deal with this tomorrow. Hopefully Sae wouldn't find out about any of this.

Finally calmed, Makoto took a step out, went to the office, and told them that she needed to leave. Being the council president, being trustworthy, they let her go without much of a problem. Makoto walked home as the day's events played through her mind. Then, she whined as she finally remembered that not only had that girl seen them, but they had been seen by all those people in the hallways during the fire alarm! Tomorrow...was gonna suck.  
Makoto moped all the way home, afraid of what the next day might bring.


End file.
